H-slave
by Necromancer22
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha mendapati dirinya dibebani dengan hutang 100 juta yang menghancurkan dirinya. Agen pinjamannya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia bisa lolos dari pembayaran jika dia dapat menjadi budak Sakura Haruno. Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mengetahui bahwa pengaturan ini mungkin tidak semudah yang pernah dipikirkannya./ lemon( ),humor, don't like don't read...


_**Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing : Sasuke U. X Sakura H.**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor**_

 _ **Warning : Typo, Theme for 18+, Gaje, Lemon ,ect.**_

 _ **Don't like don't read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Sasuke pov on.**

Saat ini aku tengah memandangi seorang gadis yang cantik jelita rambutnya bak bunga sakura dan matanya sangat menyejukkan hatiku. Dia layaknya seorang putri yang bukan dari dunia ini.

' Wah dia cantik sekali ' pikirku.

Tapi.. darimana pun gadis itu berasal, aku hanya bisa sekedar memandangi dirinya. Bisakah aku melakukan hal mesum bersamanya ?.

 **Sasuke pov off.**

.

 _ **H-slave**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Siang itu di kantor Sasuke.**

" E-eh ? beneran nih ? " ujar Sasuke melihat kupon berhadiah.

' Padahal aku belum pernah memenangkan apapun dalam hidupku. Pernah sih sekali tapi itu cuman judi bola online doang tapi cuman sedikit. Lah ini tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang tiba-tiba dapat 10 juta dollar begitu saja. Kami-sama, pertanda apa ini ? ' batin Sasuke takjub.

" Sasuke-san ? ada apa ? " tanya Karin.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memasukkan kupon berhadiah kedalam sakunya.

" E-eh ? oh.. tidak apa-apa kok karin " jawab Sasuke

" Anda sepertinya sedang kelelahan, mau dipijat nggak ? " tanya Karin dengan manja.

" Oh, tidak kau lihat ini " Sasuke pun Langsung senam aerobik dilantai kantor.

Keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

" Sasukeehh-kun " panggil Orochimaru dari kejauhan.

" Cepat berpakaian yang rapi, Proposal yang kau kirim ke SD Corp. dapat tanggapan. Saking sukanya mereka dengan proposalmu mereka sampai mengirim orang untuk berunding dengan kita " lanjutnya.

" SD Corp.? beneran nih ? " Sasuke terkaget.

" Karna presentasimu kerjamu yang sedang naik, kau pasti sudah diincar mereka . Aku akan menjadi mediatormu Sasuke-kun jadi bersiaplah " kata Orochimaru.

" Siap Pak " balas Sasuke.

' Yoshhh, Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihakku sekarang, makin siang makin baik saja Nasibku ' batin Sasuke bergembira.

.

 **Hotel XXXX**

Sasuke dan Orochimaru pun sampai di temat yang telah di tentukan cliennya.

" Aku akan menunggunya disini " Ujar Sasuke.

" Semoga beruntung yang Sasuke-kyun " balas Orochimaru sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

' Idihhh.. Dasar Bos maho ' pikir Sasuke.

" Baru pertama kali aku menghadiri makan malam semewah ini, perutku jadi mules " ujar Sasuke.

' Rileks Sasuke,, rlleks ' pikirnya.

 **Tapp..tapp**

Sasuke pun takjub melihat seorang gadis remaja bak bidadari yang turun dari pelangi.

' Wahh,, dia cantik sekali, Wajahnya perfect banget, dan aroma tubuhnya juga sangat Harum. Kalangan atas memang memiliki aura yang beda ' batin Sasuke.

" Apa anda Uchiha-san ? " tanya seseorang.

" Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama saya Maito Gai dari SD Corp " ujar Gai.

" T-tidak masalah, terima kasih sudah repot repot datang " ujar Sasuke.

" Mari saya antar ke meja " lanjutnya.

' Phew.. Berkat gadis tadi aku jadi bisa sedikit rileks ' batin Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam.

 **.**

" Hahahahhah "

" Pelayan Birnya tambah lagi yang banyak "

" Sebentar tuan " kata pelayan.

" Cepetan sana " ujar Abg.

' Duhh,, malah ada anak-anak Abg lagi. Kenapa juga pelayan itu ? lembek banget sih. Kami ada rapat penting tau ' batin Sasuke.

Gai pun terdiam, mengetahui maksud Gai dengan cepat Orochimaru menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

" Aduh " Sasuke kesakitan.

Orochimaru pun memasang tatapan membunuhnya.

' Iya iya, ternyata bos Mahoku bisa seperti itu ' batin Sasuke ketakutan.

' Sepertinya memang harus aku yah, aku tidak boleh melepaskan kesempatan emas ini cuman gegara anak ABG ' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya pergi ke tempat anak ABG itu.

" Maaf permisi " ujar Saske.

" Hah ? "

" Bisakah kalian Tenang sedikit ? " tanya Sasuke.

" Hahaha, katanya kita mengganggu mereka broo " kata ABG.

" Enak saja, kami juga disini membayar tau " ujar Abg yang satunya lagi.

" Lebih baik pindah sana Om. hahha ".

Sasuke pun tersenyum miris.

' Jangan remehkan tekat pegawai kantoran anak ABG ' batin Sasuke.

" Saya hanya minta jangan terlalu berisik tolong! " ujar Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya Sopan.

" Dih gila bener nih om, sampai memohon begitu "

" Suaranya diperkeras pula " ujar ABG itu.

" Kita pergi aja dari sini, om ini membuatku kezel "

ABG-ABG itu pun membereskan barang bawaan mereka.

" Pelayan, kirim tagihannya kekamar kami ".

Dan ABG itu pun pergi. Dan membuatorang disekitar Sasuke pada bisik-bisik.

Sasuke pun kembali ke mejanya bersama Orochimaru dan Gai.

" Maaf atas kegaduhannya " ujar Sasuke.

" Tak apa, justru berkatmu kita jadi bisa berdiskusi dengan tenang. Itulah semangat Masa Muda " ujar Gai sambil mengacungi jempol aksi Heroik Sasuke.

Sasuke pun bergembira.

 **.**

Rapat telah usai sasuke tak langsung pulang ke rumahnya melainkan di sebuah ' Panti Pijat '.

" Dapat kerja sama dengan perusahaan besar ? selamat yahh 3 " ujar Shion sebagai pegawai di panti pijat itu.

" Jadi Sasuke-kun datang kemari sebagai penutup harimu agar terus diberkahi Dewi Fortuna ya ? " tanya Shion.

" Ya begitulah, kuanggap sebagai hadiah untukmu " ujar Sasuke sombong.

' Apalagi tadi aku menang undian ' batin Sasuke bergembira.

" Begitu yah~ " ujar Shion manja.

" Buruan gih lepas pakaianmu, Uke-kun " lanjutnya.

Sasuke pun melepas pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya begitu pun juga Shion, mereka menggunakan gaya 69.

 **Sruuttt~**

Shion pun mulai mengemut jagung Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja akan tindakan Shion pada jagungnya.

 **Sssrrrruuuut~**

Shion pun memperkeras hisapannya pada jagung Sasuke, membuatnya merintih keenakkan.

' Brrrr, enak bener ' batin Sasuke.

Saking keenakkannya, Sasuke tidak sengaja menyentuh rambutan Shion.

 **Ahnn~**

Desah Shion.

" Jangan disentuh begitu dong rambutanku " ujar Shion.

" Maaf aku tidak sengaja " balas Sasuke.

' Aku sampai lupa. Disini melarang adanya hubungan hentai, cuman ngemut doang. Parah nih ' batin Sasuke.

" Kami dituntut untuk tidak boleh ' **main bola** ' meski sudah napsu tau " ujar Shion marah.

" Sudah sebulan tidak dilampiaskan nih " lanjutnya.

" Eh ? beneran nih ? " tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

" Ihh,, beneran tau " balas Shion.

" Sepertinya bener nih " ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya mengecek keadaan rambutan Shion dan ternyata disana sudah sangat becek, tak kuat menahannya shion pun mengeluarkan desahan ero-nya.

 **Ikeehhh~**

 **.**

 **Ssstttt~**

" Persetan lah sama peraturan udah becek gini juga, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah ini pelayanan spesial buatmu " ujar Shion setengah berbisik.

' Whoaaaa,, Mantap jiwa ' batin Sasuke riang.

.

 **Ahhnnn~**

Desah shion.

" Sudah masuk ya " ujarnya

Sasuke dan Shion disini menggunakan gaya anjing menatap rembulan. Desahan demi-desahan keluar dari bibir Shion.

 **Ikeeehhh~**

 **Kimochiiiii~**

' Hari ini sama saja mendapat durian runtuh ' batin Sasuke.

Bosan dengan gaya anjing menatap rembulan akhirnya mereka mengganti gaya kembali, gaya monyet memeluk pohon pisang.

" Enak nggak Uke-kun " tanya Shion.

" Jangan ditanya, ini nikmat banget " jawab Sasuke.

' Tanggal berapa sih ini ? kok ane hoki banget ' Sasuke mambatin.

" hee hee.. aku juga terpuaskan " ujar Shion.

 **Ikehhhh~**

 **Ahnn~**

Sasuke pun mempercepat gerakkan pistonnya.

" Kimochii~ jangan main kasar dong sakit tau " ujar Shion.

" Ahkkk.. aku mau keluarr " kata Sasuke.

" Aku juga kok " balas Shion.

Tidak segan-segan Sasuke menghisap buah kelapa Shion karna saking nikmat permainannya.

 **Ahnnnn~**

" Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku... " teriak Sasuke.

 **Uhnnn.. ahh~**

 **Haaaaa~**

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya keluar secara bersamaan, dan akhirnya terbaring secara terpisah.

' Semoga keberuntunganku ini akan terus berlanjut ' batin Sasuke di saat-saat terakhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esoknya di kantor Sasuke.**

' Bagaimana kalau kenyataannya kalau stok hokiku seumur hidup ? Aku jadi takut sendiri setelah kemarin bagaikan terbang ke langit ke-7 ' batin Sasuke.

" Ah ? itu dia, Sasuke-san " panggil Karin.

" Kau mendapatkan telepon " lanjutnya.

" Terima kasih Karin, dari siapa ? " tanya Sasuke.

" Katanya sih dari Akatsuki Corp. " jawab karin.

' Akatsuki ya ? ' pikir Sasuke.

 **.**

 **Dalam perjalanan Akatsuki Corp.**

' apa jangan-jangan aku ketiban untung lagi ? ah, nanti juga tau sih lagi pula alamatnya sudah dekat ' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pun terkaget-kaget saat melihat bangunan besar yang ada di depannya.

' Jadi ini Akatsuki Corp. apa mereka tidak salah orang nih ? ' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pun masuk kedalam bangunan itu.

' Sudah pasti mereka salah orang Nih, pasti aku 1000% yakin ' batinnya lagi.

Sasuke pergi ke meja resepsionis, menanjakan ada namanya atau tidak di daftar tamu.

" Uchiha-san, terima kasih sudah datang, silahkan lewat disana " ujar karyawan resepsionis itu.

Sasuke pun pergi ke arah ruangan yang mbak resepsionis tunjukan.

 **Tokk..tok..**

" Ya.. silahkan " Ujar seseorang dari dalam.

Sasuke masuk keruangan itu.

" Te-terima kasih sudah menghubungiku " ujar Sasuke.

" Justru terima kasih sudah mau datang kemari, Sasuke Uchiha-san " ujar orang itu.

" Ohh.. tidak masalah " balas Sasuke.

 **.**

" Perkenalkan saya Kakuzu dan saya suka uang, kita langsung saja ke intinya Sasuke-san, Anda telah berhutang pada perusahaan kami sebanyak 100 juta dollar. Dan saya adalah penagih hutang untuk rekening anda " ujar Kakuzu sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke pun terdiam usai Kakuzu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

" Eh ? anu bagaimana tadi ? " tanya Sasuke.

" Saya punya tanda bukti tertulisnya. Apa benar ini tanda tangan anda ? " tanya Kakuzu.

" Suee,, Tunggu sebentar " teriak Sasuke.

" Apa anda berniat memerasku ? " tanya Sasuke.

" Aku tidak pernah berhutang " lanjutnya.

" Saya tidak bermaksud memeras. Bisakah anda tenang dan ingat-ingat kembali ? " tanya Kakuzu kalem.

" Apa anda yakin tidak menandatangani sesuatu belakangan ini ? " tanyanya kembali memberikan Sasuke struk hutangnya.

Sasuke pun mengingat-ingat kejadian belakangan ini.

' Betul juga, Sara yang bekerja ditempat biasa aku minum katanya butuh tanda tangan dari wali untuk keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Aku ingat betul pernah menandatangani sesuatu saat aku mabuk. Apa jangan-jangan waktu itu ? ' pikir Sasuke.

" Saya turut berduka jika anda ditipu seseorang, tapi anda juga tidak boleh melupakan utang anda, utang adalah utang dan utang adalah uang. Karena itu mohon lunasi segera " ujar Kakuzu.

' Mustahil, 100 juta dollar katanya. Uang darimana coba ? ' batin Sasuke.

" T-tunggu sebantar, saya tidak punya uang sebanyak itu " ujar Sasuke.

Kakuzu pun terdiam sesaat.

" Jika anda tidak dapat membayar dengan uang. Kami akan anggap lunas dengan satu syarat " ujar Kakuzu.

" Syarat ? " tanya Sasuke.

" Syaratnya cukup sederhana. Anda hanya perlu menjadi budak dengan seorang gadis yang saya sebutkan " jawab Kakuzu.

" Jika anda bisa menjadi budaknya dalam waktu lama, utang anda akan saya anggap lunas..nass " lanjutnya.

Sasuke pun memegang sebuah denah pemberian kakuzu, tempat dimana gadis itu berada. Tepat dipojok lorong dekat tiang listrik gadis itu menunggu Sasuke. Tidak segan-segan Sasuke menghampirinya.

' Diakah gadis yang diseutkan itu ? diakan wanita yang waktu direstoran ' batin Sasuke.

.

" Apa anda Sasuke Uchiha ? " tanya gadis itu.

" Iya betul " jawab Sasuke

" Perkenalkan saya Sakura Haruno " ujar Sakura.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **_Tbc_**

 **Review ?**


End file.
